1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool with a removable blade, in particular a wood chisel and a blade for such a tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wood chisels in which the blade is immovable are known. There are also wood chisels comprising a removable blade which can thus be changed in the case of pronounced wear or for varying the types of blade. However, these tools with a removable blade often require the use of a tool for detaching and mounting the blade.